


you were drunk

by bananannabeth



Series: things you said when... [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, drunk!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Annabeth isn't drunk, she's tipsy. Buzzed. Not drunk.





	you were drunk

 

“I’m not drunk,” Annabeth insisted, swatting Percy’s hand away as he reached for her glass. **  
**

 

He raised an eyebrow at her as she hit the cup, sending it tilting dangerously off balance. He caught it before it could spill over entirely, but a little bit of vodka and orange juice sloshed down the side. “You’re a little drunk.”

 

“Pssh.” She waved away his concerns, smiling sweetly. “I’m too clever to get drunk.”

 

He bit back a laugh. “Are you?”

 

She nodded seriously, grey eyes wide. She stared at him, and he watched on with amusement as her features shifted from proud to offended. Her voice was high pitched when she exclaimed, “You don’t believe me!”

 

“I believe you, Annabeth,” he said, tone suggesting the exact opposite.

 

Normally when she got that look in her eyes, Percy would have been scared. But now there was a slightly glazed over quality to her expression, and he knew that she didn’t have the coordination to go through with any threats she might level at him.

 

“You don’t believe me,” she said, and Percy looked up in alarm, because she sounded sad. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen - offended, annoyed, angry, he could deal with those. Sad, however, was something else entirely. Annabeth was pouting and her eyes were glassy as she blinked at the glass in Percy’s hand. “You don’t believe me.”

 

“Annabeth, hey.” He cupped a hand under her chin and tilted her head back to meet his eye. “I believe you. If you say you’re not drunk, you’re not drunk.”

 

Her entire demeanor changed instantly. A wide smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around him, locking him into an uncomfortably tight hug. “Oh, Percy, of course I’m not drunk,” she stage-whispered right by his ear. “I’m just tipsy.”

 

Percy smiled and rolled his eyes, glad she couldn’t see his face. “Tipsy?”

 

“Yeah, tipsy!” She pulled back and wiggled her fingers at him. “Buzzed. Not drunk.”

 

“Okay, but I still think it’s time to head home.”

 

“Home…” Annabeth repeated, smiling at the thought. But then the corners of her mouth turned down and she spun around on her bar stool, searching for something. “But what about Jason and Piper? We can’t just leave them.”

 

Percy put a hand on her knee, stopping her from spinning, and pointed to where their friends were on the dance floor, locked in an embrace and completely oblivious to the world around them.

 

“Oh,” Annabeth said, comically slow. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Percy grabbed her elbow and held her steady as she hopped off the stool, wobbling slightly in her heels.

 

She clutched at his hand and smiled. “Thanks, Seaweed Brain.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he muttered as she dragged him along behind her, out of the bar and into the cool night air.

 

She took a deep breath and seemed to sober up a bit instantly. She squeezed Percy’s hand and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Hey, Percy?”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“My feet are kind of sore.”

 

He frowned. “No, Annabeth, I’m not going to -”

 

“Please, Percy, please, just this one time!” She clasped her hands in front of her and begged, something that sober Annabeth would never stoop to. That fact alone was enough to win him over.

 

With another sigh, he turned around. “All right, hop on.”

 

With a gleeful squeal, Annabeth jumped onto his back, looping her arms over his shoulders. Percy hooked his arms under her legs and set off for home, piggy-backing his obviously drunk girlfriend the entire way.

 

 


End file.
